Norma Talmadge
pisi|Norma Talmadge (1919) Norma Marie Talmadge (2. mai 1894 Jersey City, New Jersey – 24. detsember 1957 Las Vegas, Nevada) oli USA näitleja ja produtsent. Talmadge on üks kuulsamaid ja tähtsamaid Ameerika tummfilmiajastu tähti. Eeskätt melodraamades mänginud Talmadge sai endale hüüdnimed "The Lady of the Great Indoors" ja "The Queen of Versatility" ("Mitmekülgsuse kuninganna"). Talmadge'i karjääri haripunkt saabus 1920. aastate alguses, kui ta oli Ameerika filmimaailma populaarsemaid staare. Tema tuntumad osatäitmised on filmides "Smilin' Through" (1922), "Secrets" (1924) ja "Lady" (1925). Talmadge oli abielus miljonäri ja eduka filmitootja Joseph Schenckiga ning neil oli ühine edukas filmiettevõte Norma Talmadge Film Corporation. Talmadge mängis karjääri jooksul filmides nii New Yorgis kui ka Hollywoodis. Talmadge'il oli kaks õde, Natalie ja Constance, kes olid samuti näitlejad. Talmadge'i on kirjeldatud, kui džässiajastu ühte kõige elegantsemat ja glamuursemat filmistaari. Talmadge'i populaarsus kadus tummfilmide asendumisel helifilmidega ja ta otsustas oma karjääri lõpetada pärast kahes helifilmis mängimist 1930. aastal. Noorpõlv pisi|left|19-aastane Norma 1912. aastal Norma Marie Talmadge sündis 2. mail 1894 New Jersey osariigis Jersey Citys.Norma Talmadge'i sünnitunnistus. Stanford.eduÜldiselt on arvatud, et võis olla sündinud Niagara Fallsis New Yorgi osariigis. Kui Talmadge saavutas kuulsuse, nimetati tema sünnikohaks Niagara Fallsi, kuna see sobis paremini tema melodraamade mainega. Ta oli Frederick (Fred) (1868–1925) ja Margaret (Peg) Talmadge'i (neiupõlvenimega Jose, 1864–1933) esimene tütar.Ameerika Ühendriikide 1900. aasta rahvaloendus. Mocavo.com Tema isa oli töötu alkohoolik, kes oli sündinud Connecticutis Plainville'is. Tema ema oli teravmeelne ja järeleandmatult New Yorgist pärit naine, kes töötas erinevatel ametialadel. Tema vanemad olid abiellus 15. jaanuarist 1893."Frederick L. Talmadge". Omnilexica.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 Normal oli kaks nooremat õde, Natalie (1896–1969) ja Constance (1898–1973), kes said samuti näitlejateks. Talmadge'id kolisid pärast Norma sündi Brooklyni New Yorki, kus Natalie ja Constance sündisid. Talmadge'i lapsepõlve varjutas vaesus. Kui ta oli kuueaastane läks tema isa esimese jõulupüha hommikul toitu ostma ja ta ei tulnud enam kunagi tagasi. Peg jäi kolme tütrega üksi. Fred oli enne lõplikku lahkumist pere juurest eemal olnud pikemat aega ka varem, kuid ta tuli alati tagasi. Tema vanemate lahutus ei jõustunud kunagi ning Fred ja Peg olid formaalselt abielus kuni Fredi surmani 1925. aastal."Ajalehe The Montreal Gazette 30. septembri 1933 number, lk 9 Pärast Fredi lahkumist töötas Peg pesumajas, müüs kosmeetikat, pidas maalikursusi ja üüris eluruume teistele inimestele. Innuka kunstnikuna maalis Peg pilte portselantoodetele ja lambikuplitele, mida ta müüs. 14-aastaselt läks Norma Brooklynis Flatbushis Erasmus Halli keskkooli. Karjäär Karjääri algus Ema toetusel hakkas Norma kooliajal töötama modellina. Kui ta oli jõudnud modellikarjääri tippu, otsustas Peg tütre filmimaailma saata. Ta läks emaga Flatbushis asuvasse filmistuudiosse Vitagraph Studios, mis asus nende kodu lähedal. Neil õnnestus pääseda läbi stuudio väravate kohtuma rollijaotajaga, kuid nad saadeti kohe minema. Stuudios stsenaariumidega töötanud toimetajat Breta Breuili köitis Norma ilu ja ta hankis talle väikse rolli lühitummfilmis "The Household Pest" (1910), kus ta mängis noort tüdrukut. Beta Breuil toetas stuudios Talmadge'i ka edaspidi ja aastatel 1911–1912 esines Talmadge assistendina üle sajas lühfilmis. Lõpuks sõlmis Talmadge stuudioga lepingu, millega ta hakkas igal nädal saama 25 dollarit palka. Tema esimene roll lepinguga näitlejana oli 1910. aastal filmis "In Neighboring Kingdoms", kuid film "A Tale of Two Cities" (1911) oli tema esimene edukas film. Ta sai karjääri alguses näitlejaoskustes abi stuudio ühelt suurimalt tähelt Maurice Costellolt, kes mängis ka filmis "A Tale of Two Cities". Tema näitlemisoskused paranesid ja arenesid, kui ta mängis erinevaid pea- ja kõrvalrolle nii komöödia- kui ka draamafilmides. Ta hakkas tõmbama nii publiku kui ka filmikriitikute tähelepanu ning 1913. aastal oli ta filmistuudio kõige lootustandvam näitleja. Samal aastal hakkas ta töötama lavastaja Van Dyke Brooke'i juures ja paljudes filmides oli kõrvalnäitleja Antonio Moreno, eriti aastatel 1913–1914. 1915. aastal tegi Talmadge Vitagraph Studiosi juures oma läbimurde tuntud sõjafilmis "The Battle Cry of Peace". Kuid auahne ema arvas, et tema tütar on palju rohkem väärt, kui Vitagraph talle maksab. Seetõttu allkirjastas ta kaheaastase lepingu National Film Corporationiga. Leping sisaldas rolli kaheksas filmis ja 400 dollarit iganädalast palka. Tema viimane Vitagraph Studiosi juures tehtud film oli "The Crown Prince’s Double" (1915). Sama aasta suvel ta lahkus Vitagraphist, kellega oli teinud viie aasta jooksul enam kui 250 filmi. 1915. aasta augustis kolis Talmadge Californiasse Los Angelesse, kus ta esimene roll oli filmis "Captivating Mary Carstairs", mille stuudio kehva tootmine põhjustas filmi läbikukkumise. Filmi "Captivating Mary Carstairs" esilinastumise järel läks üsnagi uus ja väike filmiettevõte pankrotti. Pärast National Film Corporationi pankrotistumist otsustas Talmadge oma eesmärke kõrgemale tõsta ja ta läks filmistuudiosse Triangle Film Corporation, kus töötas lavastaja D. W. Griffith. Tänu filmile "The Battle Cry of Peace" sõlmis ta Griffithiga lepingu. Kaheksa kuu jooksul tegi ta Triangle'is rolli seitsmes filmi, milleks olid sealhulgas "The Social Secretary" (1916), "The Children in the House" (1916), "Going Straight" (1916) ja "Fifty-Fifty" (1916). Aastal 1915 võitis ta ajakirja Motion Picture Magazine parima naisnäitleja auhinna. Norma Talmadge Film Corporation pisi|left|Talmadge ja [[Thomas Meighan filmis "The Probation Wife" (1919)]] Kui Talmadge'i leping Triangle'iga 1916. aastal lõppes, kolis ta perega tagasi New Yorki. Ühel peol tutvustas ta jõuka teatri- ja filmiprodutsendi Joseph Schenckiga. Nad hakkasid kohtamas käima ja kahe kuu pärast, 26. oktoobril 1916, abiellusid nad salaja Connecticutis Stamfordis. Talmadge hüüdis oma viisteist aastat vanemat meest hellitavalt "daddy'ks" ("isaks"). Schenck jälgis, juhendas ja toetas oma abikaasa karjääri koos tema ema Pegiga. 1916. aastal hakkasid Talmadge ja Schenck arendama ühist filmiettevõtet, mille nad asutasid 4. oktoobril 1916. Selle nimeks sai Norma Talmadge Film Corporation, millest kujunes tulus ettevõte. Talmadge'i esimene film selle ettevõtega oli draamafilm "Panthea" (1917), mida saatis tohutu publiku ja kriitikute heakskiit. Filmi peetakse nüüdseks kaotsiläinuks. New Yorgis asunud Schencki stuudio Norma Talmadge Film Corporation tegi draamasid ja Constance Talmadge Film Company komöödiaid. Liskas töötas stuudios Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle'i juhitud komöödiafilmide osakond. Stuudios töötas sektretärina Norma õde Natalie, kes ei töötanud enam aktiivselt näitlejana, ja kes mängis aeg-ajalt väikseid rolle õe filmides. Arbuckle'i töötas teiste seas koos vodevillitähe Buster Keatoniga, kellega Natalie 1921. aastal abiellus. Pärast Arbuckle'i kolimist Paramount Picturesi aastal 1919 hakkas komöödiafilmide osakonda juhtima Keaton. pisi|Norma Talmadge (1922) Talmadge tegi New Yorgis aastatel 1917–1921 neli kuni seitse filmi aastas. Pärast "Pantheat" mängis ta koos Eugene O'Brieniga filmis "Poppy" (1917). Nende koostöö sai publiku seas populaarseks ja tänu sellele mängisid nad pärast "Poppyt" koos veel kümnes filmis. Nende üheteistkümnes ja viimane ühine film esilinastus 1925. Aastatel 1918–1919 töötas Talmadge eelkõige koos lavastaja Sidney Frankliniga, mängides muu hulgas filmides "The Safety Curtain" (1918), "Her Only Way" (1918), "The Forbidden City" (1918), "The Heart of Wetona" (1918) ja "The Probation Wife" (1919). 1910. aastate lõpus sai Talmadge tuttavaks Ameerika parimate moeloojatega, näiteks Lucile Duff-Gordoniga, ja kirjutas aastatel 1919–1920 kord kuus ajakirjale Photoplay moenõu. Ta ilmus mitu korda ka Photoplay kaanel. 1920. aastal peeti teda filmides parimana riietatud naiseks. Hollywoodi superstaar 1920. aastate alguses saavutas Talmadge edu filmidega "Yes or No" (1920), "The Branded Woman" (1920), "The Passion Flower" (1921) ja "The Sign on the Door" (1921). Ajakirja The Moving Picture World korraldatud küsitluse põhjal oli ta 1921. aastal USA kõige populaarsem filminäitleja. Talmadge'i õde Constance oli teisel kohal. 1922. aastal kolisid Talmadge ja Schenck oma ettevõtte Los Angelesse Hollywoodi. Samal aastal mängis ta oma karjääri kõige suurema kriitikute ja publikuedu saavutanud filmis "Smilin' Through" (lavastaja Sidney Franklin). Hollywoodis tegi temaga kõige enam koostööd Tony Gaudio ja Hollywoodi parimad moekunstnikud. Filmitegemise juures töötas ta esirinnas lavastajatega Frank Lloydi, Clarence Browni ja Frank Borzage'iga. Ta oli 1920. aastatel üks paremini tasustatuimaid näitlejaid – The New York Times nimetas ta 1924. aastal kõige kõrgemat palka saavaks näitlejaks. Ta teenis nädalas 10 000 dollarit ja sai üle 3000 fännikirja nädalas. Ajakiri Exhibitor’s Herald hääletas Talmadge'i aastatel 1923, 1924 ja 1925 kinode suurimaks tõmbenumbriks. 1924. aastal ilmus tema ema kirjutatud raamat oma tütardest "The Talmadge Sisters"."Talmadge Sisters, Norma, Constance, Natalie". Goodreads.com Filmi "Secrets" (1924) linastumise ajal oli ta oma karjääri tipus. Tema rolli filmis saatsid kriitikute kiidusõnad. Kuigi Schenck kolis aastal 1924 United Artistsi juhatusse, jätkas Talmadge Norma Talmadge Film Corporationi lepingut koos First Nationaliga. First National tegeles Norma Talmadge Film Corporationi toodetud filmide levitamisega. Ta jätkas edukate filmide tegemist, milleks olid näiteks Frank Borzage lavastatud "Lady" (1925) ja Clarence Browni lavastatud "Kiki" (1926). Kuigi "Kikit" ei saatnud nii suur kriitikute tunnustus kui filmi "Lady", on "Kiki" üks väheseid Talmadge'i tehtud komöödiafilme. Avalikkust hämmeldas komöödiafilmi suhteliselt vähene publikuhuvi. Talmadge alustas kuulsat Hollywoodi traditsiooni, kui ta astus 1927. aasta aprillis kogemata äsja valatud märga betooni Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i esisel kõnniteel. Teatri tollane direktor Sid Grauman tahtis jalajäljed säilitada kui tõendina filmitähe külastusest. Talmadge lisas betoonplaati käejäljed, allkirja ja tervituse Graumanile. Ta lisas ka teatri avamise kuupäeva – 18. mai 1927."Daveland Grauman's Chinese Theater Photo Page. Davelandweb.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 Aastal 1927 avasid Talmadge'i õed Californias San Diegos Talmadge Parki hoonestatud kinnisvara."Constance Talmadge – Film’s First Heroine". Midnightpalace.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 Hilisem karjäär pisi|165px|Talmadge oma eelviimases filmis "New York Nights" (1929) Enne United Artists'iga lepingu sõlmimist mängis ta veel enda viimases First Nationali filmis "Camille" (1926), mis põhineb Alexandre Dumas noorema romaanil. "Camille" oli ka tema viimane edukas film. Filmimise ajal tekkis tal suhe koos kõrvalnäitleja Gilbert Rolandiga. Talmadge tahtis Schenckist lahutada, kes aga sellega ei nõustunud, kuna ta ei soovinud temaga katkestada edukat koostööd. Schenck andis Rolandile kolmes järgnevas Talmadge'i filmis meespeaosa. Aastal 1927 asusid Talmadge ja Schenck eraldi elama, kuid Schenck siiski jätkas Talmadge'iga filmide tootmist. United Artistsi jaotamise probleemid hakkasid varjutama Talmadge'i populaarsust. Tema esimesed filmid United Artistsiga "The Dove" (1927) ja "The Woman Disputed" (1928) ei saavutanud edu. "The Dove" ja "The Woman Disputed" olid ka tema viimased tummfilmid. Ta tegi hiljem, 1928. aastal, lühiosa filmis "Show People", kus mängis peaosas tema sõber Marion Davies. 29. märtsil 1929 esinesid Talmadge, Mary Pickford, Douglas Fairbanks, Charlie Chaplin, Gloria Swanson, John Barrymore, Dolores del Río ja D. W. Griffith Pickfordi bangalost edastatud raadiosaates "The Dodge Brothers Hour", kus nad arutasid helifilmi väljakutseid. Filmi "The Woman Disputed" esilinastuse ajal oli Hollywoodis alganud helifilmide revolutsioon, seetõttu hakkas Talmadge oma esimese helifilmi ettevalmistamiseks võtma hääletunde. Ta töötas terve aasta, et vabaneda oma jämedast Brooklyni aktsendist. Tema esimene helifilm, "New York Nights", esilinastus 1929. aastal. "New York Nights" näitas, et ta suudab helifilmis rääkida ja mängida vastuvõetavalt. Kuigi tema osatäitmine sai positiivse vastuvõtu, pälvis film kriitikutelt süžee tõttu negatiivseid arvustusi. Tema teine helifilm oli "Du Barry" (1930), kus ta mängis ajaloolist isikut, Madame du Barryt (1743–1793), kes oli prantsuse kuninga Louis XV viimane armuke. "Du Barry" sai nõrga vastuvõtu nii publikult kui ka kriitikutelt ja see jäi ka tema viimaseks filmiks. Pärast "Du Barryd" oli tal lepingu järgi United Artistsiga veel kaks filmitööd, kuid Talmadge tahtis lepingu lõpetada. Produtsent Samuel Goldwyn ostis talle Zoë Akinsi komöödianäidendi "The Greeks Had a Word for It" filmiõigused, ja kuigi ta tegi New Yorgis paar lavaproovi, lõpetas ta siiski lepingu. Ta oli filmitegemisest väsinud ja isegi juba enne helifilmi tulekut. Ta lõpetas 20 aastat kestnud filmikarjääri vaid 36-aastaselt ja võis väga jõukalt pensionile jääda. Hilisem elu pisi|left|Norma Talmadge (1930) Kui Talmadge oli lahkunud Hollywoodi filmimaailmast, vabanes ta kõigist filmitähe kohustustest."Norma Talmadge". Allmovie.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 1932. aastal lõpetas ta suhte Gilbert Rolandiga, sest ta teadis, et noorem mees jätab ta varem või hiljem, kuna neil oli üheteistkümne aastane vanusevahe. 1932. aasta veebruaris teatati, et Talmadge taotleb Pariisis Schenckist lahutust, kuid Talmadge eitas kõiki kuulujutte lahutuskavatsustest.Ajalehe Spokane Daily Chronicle 16. veebruri 1932 number, lk 8 Talmadge hakkas 1932. aasta lõpus kohtuma endise abikaasa tuttava, koomiku George Jesseliga (1898–1981). Talmadge lahutas Schenckist lõpuks 1934. aasta alguses pärast seitsest aastat kestnud lahus elamist. Nende abielulahutus jõustus 4. aprillil 1934. Jessel ja Talmadge abiellusid paar nädalat hiljem, 23. aprillil New Jerseys Atlantic Citys. Vaatamata lahutusele jätkas Schenck Talmadge'i finantsnõustajana ja juhendas teda äriasjus. Talmadge esines koos Jesseliga vodevilliteatris ja regulaarselt aastatel 1937–1938 Jesseli raadiosaates "The George Jessel Show". Ta lootis, et raadiokuuldemäng tekitab filmistuudiotel uuesti tema vastu huvi ja ta saab karjääri jätkata. Jesseli ja Talmadge'i abielu takerdus ja nad lahutasid 11. augustil 1939. Kuna Talmadge oli teeninud filmikarjääriga tohutu vara, ei pidanud ta enam tööl käima. Kuid ta oli pärast filmikarjääri lõpetamist rahutu ning veetis seega vahetevahel aega õdedega ja reisis. Intelligentse ärinaisena hakkas ta investeerima kinnisvarasse ja ettevõtlusse. Talmadge elas enamus ajast suures häärberis Beverly Hillsis, kuid talle kuulus kinnisvaraga ka mitmel pool mujal USA-s. Pärast 1939. aasta lahutust hakkas tema eest hoolitsema Dr. Carvel James (1902–1980). Nad hakkasid kohtamas käima ja abiellusid 4. detsembril 1946. Abielu oli Talmadge'i kolmas ja viimane. Tal ei olnud lapsi. Viimased aastad ja surm Oma viimastel aastatel eraldus Talmadge teistest ja kannatas terviseprobleemide käes. Ta vaevles valusa liigesepõletiku all, mis pani teda lonkama. 1950. aastate alguses hakkas ta liikuma ratastoolis ja sõltus valuvaigistitest. Ta kolis 1952. aastal koos Jamesiga Beverly Hillsist Nevadasse Las Vegasesse. Aastal 1955 pidi Talmadge'ile George Eastman House'is antama George Eastmani elutööauhind, kuid ta oli liiga haige, et auhinna kättesaamiseks New Yorgi osariiki Rochesteri sõita. Veidi enne surma tabas Talmadge'i mitu insulti. Ta suri 1957. aasta 24. detsembri hommikul 63-aastasena Las Vegases kopsupõletikku. Surma hetkel oli tema kõrval abikaasa Carvel. Erinevad allikad pakuvad surmapõhjuseks insulti ja infarkti, kuid doktor James kinnitas, et surma põhjus oli kopsupõletik. Talmadge maeti 28. detsembril 1957 Californiasse Los Angelesse Hollywood Forever Cemetery kalmistule Abbey of the Psalmsi mausoleumi Shrine of Eternal Love'i pühakotta. Pühakojas asub Talmadge'i pere oma eraruum Talmadge Family Room, kuhu on maetud tema abikaasa Carvel James, õed Natalie ja Constance, vanemad Fred ja Peg ning Constance'i abikaasa Walter Giblin."Norma Talmadge (1895 - 1957)". Find A Grave Memorial Talmadge'i surma ajal oli tema vara hinnanguliseks väärtuseks üle kolme miljoni dollari (2015. aasta vääringus ligi 30 miljonit dollarit). Pärand pisi|Norma Talmadge'i plaat Grauman's Chinese Theatre'i juures Talmadge sai filmikarjääri eest ja töö eest meelelahutuses 8. veebruaril 1960 Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 1500 Vine Street omanimelise tähe."Norma Talmadge". Walkoffame.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 1999. aastal kandideeris Talmadge Ameerika Filmiinstituudi koostavasse saja aasta 25 parima mees- ja naisstaari nimekirja, kuid valituks ei osutunud.Ameerika Filmiinsituudi loend Talmadge oli Billy Wilderile inspiratsiooniks tegelaskuju Norma Desmond loomisel, keda mängis draamafilmis "Päikeseloojangu bulvar" ("Sunset Boulevard"; 1950) Gloria Swanson. 1952. aastal linastunud filmis "Lauldes vihmas" ("Singin' in the Rain") on tegelane Lina Lamont Talmadge'i paroodia. Jean Hageni kehastatud tummfilmidiiva Brooklyni aktsent saboteeris teda oma esimeses helifilmis. Norma Talmadge'i ja tema õe Constance'i järgi on nimetatud Hollywoodi tänav Talmadge Street, mis on tuntud ka kui Talmadge Avenue. Tänaval paiknesid Vitagraphi stuudiod, kus Talmadge 1910. aastatel filmides esines. Tema järgi on nimetatud ka tänav Norma Place West Hollywoodis."Tragic End for Alan Campbell". Dorothyparker.com. Vaadatud 08.01.2016 Valitud filmograafia Märkused Viited Välislingid * * Overview of Norma Talmadge. TCM Movie Database Talmadge Talmadge Talmadge Talmadge